


Hello, Lover

by HoopyFrood



Category: Hello Stranger (Web Series), Hello Stranger: The Movie
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plans For The Future, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoopyFrood/pseuds/HoopyFrood
Summary: It’s their last day at Paniticamp after a week-long roller coaster of emotions and they’ve just kissed for the first time in front of all their friends and classmates. It’s time they spend what’s left of their night alone.
Relationships: Xavier de Guzman/Mico Ramos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Hello, Lover

The costume party’s finally winding down, most people lounging around the edges of the dance floor or picking at the last few pieces of food on the buffet table.

Xavier and Mico are the only ones still dancing, the two of them wrapped tightly around each other as they sway to the music.

In the brief silence as one song changes to the next, Xavier lets his lips graze the shell of Mico’s ear. “Want to go back to our room? I want you all to myself for a bit,” he whispers.

Mico hides his smile against Xavier’s shoulder. “Okay.”

They pull away from each other for the first time in a few hours, the cool night air rushing in between them. 

Taking Mico’s hand and lacing their fingers together, Xavier begins to gently tug him away from the festivities and into the night. A few wolf whistles follow them as they leave and frankly, it could be any number of their friends and classmates, the unconditional support and love thrown their way all night almost overwhelming in its sheer magnitude. Even James, who had apologised profusely the second he got them alone, was boisterously teasing them alongside everyone else as the party wore on.

They don’t rush back to their room, taking the opportunity the meandering walk affords them to enjoy each other’s company without an audience, but as soon as the door shuts behind them, Xavier has Mico pressed up against it, mouth hot and insistent against his jaw, his neck, any available skin he can reach.

“The bed is right there,” Mico points out, laughter in his voice as he runs his hands over the wide expanse of Xavier’s back.

“Still too far,” Xavier murmurs against Mico’s skin.

“Xavier,” Mico tries again. “The handle is digging into my back.”

Xavier pauses and huffs in amusement. He reluctantly steps back. “Okay, you win.”

They kick off their shoes and drop their jackets on the floor, unable to keep their hands off each other even across the short distance to the bunk bed. They stumble around books, stationary and clothes strewn across the floor, the mess almost mirroring the last few days of jumbled emotions. Neither of them relishes the idea of having to get up extra early tomorrow so they can tidy up and pack, but any attempt tonight would be a lost cause, the two of them too wrapped up in each other to think of anything else.

Mico pushes Xavier down onto the bottom bunk and he lands on his back with a bounce. “Looks like we’re both on the bottom tonight,” Xavier quips, pulling Mico on top of him.

“Hmm, we’ll see.”

Xavier’s entire world narrows down to the slide of Mico’s tongue against his own and the feel of him under his hands. It’s languid, _easy_. Enjoyable in a way he forgot it could be. No dread sitting heavy on his chest like a lead weight as he simply goes through the motions of what’s expected of him. He doesn’t have to feel guilty about picturing neat, short hair and dimples and he doesn’t have to force a smile and say _yeah, I’m fine_ when questioned about the stiffness in his shoulders or sharpness in his tone.

Eventually Mico pulls back, the skin around his lips rubbed red from the friction. He darts back in for one more peck before settling down under Xavier’s arm and tangling their legs together.

Between quiet laughter and feather light touches they talk. They talk about how Junjun should have won the costume contest, when they think Kookai will introduce Seph to her parents, how much they’re going to miss Ms. Moran and her unique style of teaching. It reminds Xavier of their Skype calls after they’d become comfortable with each other, the two of them spending hours chatting about anything and everything purely because they wanted to and not because they had to.

But there’s still one thing Xavier’s been unsure how to approach all evening, hesitant to sour the sense of celebration and relief hanging heavy in the air.

“I told my parents I didn’t want to pursue basketball professionally,” he says eventually. “I also told them I was in love with you.” 

Stupidly, Xavier finds himself holding his breath until Mico responds. “How did they take it?” Mico asks kindly.

“Well, they weren’t thrilled,” Xavier admits. “I think it was more out of shock and confusion than anything else. We’re going to talk properly when I get back. Admittedly, it was a lot to drop on them all at once over the phone. Probably not my best idea, in retrospect.”

Xavier feels Mico shake his head. “No, it was brave,” he says, looking up at him, his big eyes warm with understanding. “You’re so brave, Xavier.”

“I told you already, didn’t I? You taught me how to be courageous,” Xavier says, pressing a kiss to the top of Mico’s head. “My mom said she loved me before they hung up,” he shares tentatively, wondering if Mico will see it as the acceptance he doesn’t dare let himself hope for just yet.

“I can’t offer you the reassurances you need, but know this, no matter what happens, you will always have me,” Mico tells him, laying a hand over his heart. “I know that may not mean much, I mean, this is your _parents_ we’re talking about, but—”

“It means a lot, Mico,” Xavier interrupts, covering Mico’s hand with his own. “More than you know. With you next to me, I feel like a can take on the world.”

“You can. You _will_ ,” Mico says firmly.

Something passes between them, something electric, and Mico surges up to meet Xavier halfway in a searing kiss. 

It may have only been a handful of hours since the beach confession, but Xavier has already shared enough kisses with Mico to be able to categorise them and he can confidently say this one is unlike any of the others. He feels like he’s burning up from the inside, his blood boiling in his veins as his heart pumps at double-speed. 

He digs his thumbs into the hinge of Mico’s jaw, urging him to open his mouth further, as Mico shifts until he’s straddling Xavier’s thick thigh.

Xavier can feel the hard press of him against his leg and skims a hand down his back to the swell of his ass. He leaves it there for a few moments, gently coaxing Mico to rock his hips with a light press of his fingers. Then, tightly gripping the meat of his ass, Xavier hitches him further up.

Mico gasps into his mouth and Xavier greedily swallows it down. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about this and he’s struck with the sudden overwhelming need to let Mico know. No more misunderstandings, no more euphemisms. Get everything out into the open. “Want to know something? The day I walked in on you naked I jerked off like crazy the first opportunity I had.”

“Xavier!” Mico admonishes, weakly slapping his chest.

“It’s true,” he says, catching Mico’s hand to press a kiss against his knuckles. “And that wasn’t the first time, either.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Why, haven’t you thought about me?” Xavier asks cheekily.

Mico purses his lips in an attempt to tamp down a smile. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He says, feigning indifference.

“I would!” Xavier says, laughing loudly when Mico pushes his face away. “Look, what I’m trying to say is sex has never been something I’ve ever shied away from. I may have never been with a guy before, but I want all of you, in any way you’re willing to give. In case you weren’t aware, I’m kind of obsessed with you.”

Mico extracts himself from Xavier’s hold and Xavier barely has time to complain before Mico has settled comfortably in his lap instead. 

There’s no way Mico doesn’t feel how turned on he his, his ass planted right on top of the semi Xavier’s been sporting ever since Mico started rubbing against his leg.

Xavier looks up at him, eyebrows raised. “What happened to the little baby who wouldn’t even let me kiss him?”

Mico rolls his eyes. “I can get off, if you want,” he says easily, making a move to slip back onto the bed beside him. Xavier’s hands immediately latch onto his hips, keeping him in place.

“No, don't. If you do I will literally die.”

Mico laughs, all dimples and straight white teeth. “Now who’s the baby?” He throws back, tapping Xavier on the nose so he goes cross-eyed. “I’ve had a lot of time to think over the last few months. About what I should have done, what I _would_ do if I was ever gifted another chance. I regretted not letting you kiss me the second it happened. I don’t want any more regrets, not when it comes to you.”

Xavier swallows past the lump in his throat. “Looks like we’re on the same page, then,” he manages.

He trails his fingers down Mico’s thighs where they’re spread open around his hips. Once he hits the hem of his shorts, he dips his fingertips under the fabric. Above him, Mico shudders, his skin prickling with goosebumps.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Xavier assures him softly. “We can go as slow—” He begins to add, but before he’s even finished, Mico has pulled his shirt off and thrown it across the room to join the rest of the clutter around them. “As you want,” Xavier finishes lamely.

“Just touch me, Xavier.”

“I can definitely do that.”

Starting at his belt, he begins to slowly run his hand up Mico’s stomach. Mico’s eyes flutter shut and he releases a deep sigh, his face relaxing in complete and utter contentment. Encouraged, Xavier goes higher, up and up until he reaches a brown nipple. He circles it once, watching it pebble, before roughly thumbing over it until it’s fully hard.

Mico’s hips stutter, grinding down against Xavier’s.

“God, you’re so hot,” Xavier says in wonder, unable to tear his eyes away from where his hand dwarfs the entire side of Mico’s chest. 

Leaning forward, he replaces his hand with his tongue.

Mico whines, arching up into Xavier’s mouth, and impatiently tugs at shirt. “You too.”

Grinning, Xavier wraps an arm around Mico’s slim waist to keep him in place and shifts up the bed until he’s propped up against the wall. Reaching behind him, he grabs a fistful of his shirt and yanks it off. Mico’s mouth is on his neck the moment his head’s free.

He cups the back of Mico’s head, keeping his face pressed against his skin as he kisses his way down the hollow of his throat and tongues over his collarbone before lavishing particular attention on the juncture between his shoulder and neck.

“Are you giving me a hickey?” Xavier asks, utterly delighted by the idea of Mico wanting to mark him up for everyone to see.

“Maybe,” Mico simpers between sucks.

Once satisfied, Mico follows the line of Xavier’s gold chain down between his pecs. When he reaches the delicate pendant hanging at the end, looks up through his eyelashes and presses a kiss to the warm metal.

“I love you, Xavier.”

“Fuck,” Xavier curses, yanking him up to lick back into his mouth. “What do you want? Tell me and I’ll give it to you. Anything you want, everything you want,” he says in a rush, stumbling over his words to get them out.

Mico hums in thought and absentmindedly scratches over Xavier’s stubble with his short nails. “Let me take care of you,” he replies, pressing a sweet kiss to the underside of his jaw.

Xavier’s heart lurches and embarrassingly he feels his eyes begin to burn. He’s so often the one taking care of people; doing what they want or need and sacrificing his own happiness in the process. Mico has never asked that of him. Even now, after breaking his heart, after breaking _both_ of their hearts, Mico’s still not asking for anything in return.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Mico soothes, hands cupping Xavier’s cheeks. His brow is pulled into a tight worried knot.

Xavier instinctively leans into his touch. “Wow, sorry, I’m usually a lot smoother than this,” he manages through a watery laugh. “I think I’ve cried more this past week than I’ve ever done in my entire life.”

“Xavier,” Mico says gently, smoothing his thumbs over the delicate skin under his eyes. “You don’t have to be anyone but yourself when you’re with me.”

“I know that, I do. I’m just a bit overwhelmed, I suppose. I thought I’d missed my chance of having this.”

“Believe me, I get that,” he says and they share a small, sad smile for the time they lost to fear and misplaced obligation “But we’re here now, that’s all that matters. Let me take care of you,” he says again. “Please.” And all Xavier can do is nod.

Mico slithers off Xavier’s lap and they both rid themselves of their shorts, fingers bumping as they rush to push buttons through holes and pull down zippers. 

When they’re both finally down to just their underwear, Mico makes himself comfortable between Xavier’s legs and sits there dumbstruck for perhaps the first time that evening, his mouth dropped open in a perfect little ‘o’ and eyes wide.

“Like what you see?” Xavier asks with a smirk, spreading his legs further. He bends an arm behind his head, his bicep bulging as he flexes.

Shaking out of his daze, Mico scoffs. “You know I do,” he says. “You look like a Calvin Klein model, it’s ridiculous.”

Xavier is straining against his boxer briefs, the thick line of his cock visible through the white fabric. Mico reaches out to trace a finger the length of it, stopping to rub the head where it’s trapped against Xavier’s stomach by his boxers. There’s a small damp patch turning the fabric translucent and Mico sways forward as if pulled by an invisible force to press his lips against it.

Xavier’s breath catches in his throat. “Shit,” he exhales shakily.

“Can I?” Mico asks from where he’s still pressed against Xavier, his eyes half-lidded like he’s drunk.

“Of course.”

With trembling fingers that betray his confidence, Mico begins to slowly peel down Xavier’s underwear. He gets them down until Xavier’s cock is just peeking out from the elastic waistband before abruptly stopping and vaulting off the bed.

“Give me a second,” he throws over his shoulder.

“Jesus Christ, Mico,” Xavier complains, thunking his head back against the wall.

As he watches Mico root around in his backpack, he takes the opportunity to shove his underwear down fully and inelegantly kick them off his leg. With his eyes fixed on Mico’s ass as he crouches down to look for whatever he’s decided he suddenly needs, Xavier takes his cock in his hand and lazily begins to stroke himself. It’s a light, teasing touch, done purely to keep him on edge rather than to get off.

When Mico turns around, he freezes, a small travel sized tube of lube in one hand and a packet of wet-wipes in the other. Xavier sees him swallow thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing down then back up.

“Do you want me to step outside, give you some time alone maybe?” Mico jokes, his voice a pitch higher than usual.

“Just enjoying the view,” Xavier replies with a wide grin, nodding down to where Mico is tenting his underwear.

“It’s not so bad from where I am, either.”

Not wanting to waste any more time, Mico promptly gets on his stomach between the v of Xavier’s legs so he’s eye level with his cock. The small puffs of air against his heated skin make Xavier shiver and Mico lovingly massages at the tops of his thighs, gradually letting his hands creep closer until he’s finally taking hold of him.

“Okay?” Mico asks.

“Yes, yeah. Fantastic. Couldn’t be better.”

“Hmm, that sounds like a challenge, to me.” 

Mico grins and leans down to nose at the underside of Xavier’s cock, rubbing it against his cheek. 

Xavier feels like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin, suddenly hyper aware of everything from the tickle of sweat running down his back to how the bedcover feels against his ass. He watches as Mico mouths his way up the soft, velvety skin of his cock until he reaches the top where he then proceeds to rub the head along the seam of his lips, smearing the clear liquid already gathered at the tip against them before darting out his tongue for a taste. 

Xavier hisses sharply through his teeth, hands instinctively going to Mico’s head. 

Mico flick’s his eyes up, the corners crinkling as he smiles. Gripping the base of Xavier’s cock to steady it, he pushes the head past his lips and lets it rest heavily on his tongue for a few moments. Slowly, he begins to move down, gradually taking more and more. Xavier’s toes curl into the bedcover as he tries to keep himself from thrusting up into the wet heat of Mico’s mouth.

Having gone down as far as he can, Mico drags his mouth back up to suckle sweetly at the flushed head and push his tongue into the slit. It’s only then that Xavier realises Mico’s got his free hand stuffed down the front of his boxers.

“You getting yourself off, baby?” He croaks. “Fuck, that’s hot. Let me see.”

Mico clumsily rids himself of his underwear and with that last barrier between them finally gone, Xavier drinks his fill. Mico’s cock is just as pretty as the rest of him, lying thick and heavy among a neatly trimmed thatch of hair. Xavier’s mouth waters, his throat constricting painfully as if he’s the one kneeling between someone’s legs. He can’t wait to taste him, to kiss and lick and suck every inch of his skin, but for now he’s more than happy to let Mico take the lead. After all, they have all the time in the world.

Now used to the taste and feel of him, Mico starts up a steady rhythm of hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. He alternates between stroking what he can’t fit in his mouth and fondling Xavier’s balls.

“You’re perfect,” Xavier says. “God, I love you so much. How are you so good at this, how are you so good at everything?”

Entranced, Xavier fingers the wide stretch of Mico’s lips around his cock before pushing one in alongside. It’s a tight fit and Mico groans deep in the back of his throat, saliva dripping down his chin. There’s a charming flush high on his cheekbones and a light sheen of sweat coating his skin. He’s practically glowing under the low lamp light of their room.

Xavier tilts his head up towards the top bunk above to compose himself and notices there are two sets of initials surrounded by a heart carved into the wood. How apt.

Mico pulls off with an obscene pop. “Hey, look at me,” he says, and Xavier looks back down to see him pouting. His eyes are glassy, tears caught in his eyelashes. “No looking away,” he chastises before taking Xavier down to the hilt in one go.

Surprised, Xavier’s hips jerk up and his cock hits the back of Mico’s throat causing him to gag.

“Shit, sorry,” he says, hands fluttering over Mico’s shoulders.

“It’s okay, you can move,” Mico assures him. Then, with a wicked smile, adds, “I like it.”

He experimentally rocks up to meet the bob of Mico’s head, and Mico gives a pleased hum around him. From then on Xavier starts to fuck Mico’s mouth in earnest, the two of them perfectly in sync like they’ve been doing this for years.

It’s not long before Xavier begins to feel that familiar tightness in his balls. “Hey, I’m close,” he warns, digging his fingers into Mico’s scalp.

Mico lets him slip from his mouth, a long string of saliva keeping his lips and the spit-shiny head of Xaviers cock connected until he absentmindedly licks it away. He jerks him a few more times, then shuffles up Xavier’s thighs until he’s sitting back in his lap and their cocks are aligned. Grabbing the lube he’d retrieved from his backpack earlier, he squeezes a generous amount into his palm and presses their cocks together, circling them both with his hand.

Now that he’s back within kissing distance, Xavier’s finally able to crash their mouths together, licking the taste of himself from Mico’s lips like he’s dying of thirst. There’s no finesse to it, their lips merely gliding off each other in their desperation, but it’s enough.

Mico doesn’t miss a beat, keeping his hand moving at the same pace and rocking up into each stroke as Xavier sucks on his tongue and bites at his lips.

Xavier tenses, come beginning to weakly dribble from the head of his cock, and Mico begins to pick up speed until Xavier’s spilling all over Mico’s hand and both of their cocks with a full body shudder.

“Keep going, I want to see,” Xavier manages as he tries to catch his breath, enveloping Mico’s hand with his own.

Together they work him to closer and closer to release, Xavier transfixed on the pink head of Mico’s cock as it pushes through the tight ring of their fists, unsure if he’ll ever be able to think of anything else ever again.

Knocking away Xavier’s hand, Mico shakily pushes up onto his knees. Bracing himself against Xavier’s shoulder, he aims his cock at Xavier’s abs. 

“Fuck,” Xavier swears once he realises what Mico’s doing. “Yeah, do it,” he encourages.

When the first spurt hits his skin, Xavier’s muscles automatically contract and Mico sinks his teeth into his bottom lip to muffle a moan. Xavier rubs at the jut of his hipbone and up the bumps of his ribs, urging him on. “That’s it, sweetheart, come on me, come all over me.”

It doesn’t take long before thick ropes of white are painting Xavier’s stomach and chest. The lingering arousal simmering pleasantly under his skin sparks sharply up his spine and his hips lift off the bed, desperately seeking out friction and heat.

Fully spent, Mico falls against Xavier. 

Xavier immediately pulls him in close, ignoring the mess between them, and pets at the damp baby hairs sticking to the back of his neck as he rubs his cheek against sweat slick skin.

“You’re going to give me beard burn,” Mico complains, his voice like the crunch of gravel under a heavy boot.

“Just wait until you look in a mirror, we’re way past that,” he says, the red ringing his mouth and decorating his chest a map of where Xavier has been.

Xavier blindly throws out an arm, groping for the wet-wipes Mico had left somewhere nearby, but Mico catches his flailing hand. “I said I’d take care of you, didn’t I?”

Pulling a wipe from the packet, Mico begins to clean the mess he’d made of Xavier’s stomach. He gently runs it over his happy trail, conscious to not pull at the short hairs already clumping together with come, and meticulously makes sure every finger is free of lube. He does all of this before turning his attention to himself and Xavier is so full of love he can barely contain it.

“That’s good enough for now. We can have a shower later,” he promises, taking the soiled wipes and putting them on the bedside table.

“Let me just go gargle some mouth wash,” Mico says, attempting to untangle himself from Xavier’s hold.

“You really need to stop leaving me in bed alone,” he says, somehow managing to wrestle Mico under the covers with him despite how uncoordinated his limbs feel. “A guy could develop a complex.”

Mico sighs dramatically and lets himself be manhandled to Xavier’s liking until they’ve settled into a comfortable embrace. “I’m kind of sad we’re leaving tomorrow,” he says, absentmindedly playing with Xavier’s necklace.

“Maybe we should come back next year for our anniversary,” Xavier suggests, only half joking.

Mico giggles. “You’re such a sap,” he says, kissing Xavier on the corner of his mouth. “Maybe a room without bunkbeds, though.”

“Well that goes without saying.”

Xavier doesn’t know what he’ll be doing a year from now and that _should_ terrify him. In the space of a day his entire world has been turned upside down, the path he’d been on since the second he was able to hold a basketball paved over. He should feel lost, adrift at sea, but instead he’s excited. Xavier’s never had the luxury of _choice_ before. And whatever he chooses to do, knowing Mico will be there next to him the entire way is more than he could have ever wished for.

“Hey,” Mico says softly and Xavier makes a vague noise to show that he’s still listening. “I love you, Xavier.”

Xavier smiles.

“I love you too, Mico. So much.”


End file.
